


Quentin, do you trust me?

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin’s second first time





	1. Chapter 1

Eliot and Quentin were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session. They had been fooling around for a good half hour, driving each other crazy, taking their time.

Eliot’s plan was to get Quentin to let him fuck him instead of the other way around. It’s not that Quentin was a virgin in that way, his first time back in high school just wasn’t a good experience. Apparently the guy was too rough and forceful, didn’t prep him, didn’t take his time with him and hurt him really bad and didn’t seem to care. Quentin had felt used. He’s never let anyone do it again. He wanted to always feel like he was the one in charge. 

Eliot was determined to change this. As much as he loved letting Quentin fuck him, he wanted to let him see that it could be fun and pleasurable when you were with the right partner. It’s not something you can just do with anyone. You have to trust your partner. 

There were a few times Quentin almost gave in but then he would panic at the last minute, stuttering and apologizing, but Eliot never let him feel guilty. 

They were in the middle of Eliot’s bed, Quentin straddling him. They finally came up for air. They both were in dire need of relief. Quentin leaned down to kiss him again and pull Eliot’s boxers down but Eliot, being taller and stronger, flipped them in one swift movement. Quentin gasped. 

Eliot held Quentin’s wrists down beside his head and began kissing down his neck and chest and down to his belly. Quentin was squirming and moaning with pleasure. The sounds coming out of him were making Eliot crazy. He wanted to hear more. 

He started sucking and biting on Quentin’s belly, leaving little hickeys all over. Quentin’s moans got louder. He stopped to remove both of their boxers and then started sucking and biting little hickeys all over Quentin’s hips and down the inside of his thighs. 

Quentin couldn’t take it anymore. He looked at Eliot with pleading eyes. 

“Eliot, please. Suck me.” 

Eliot did as he was told. After a few minutes of getting Quentin on the edge of orgasm he stopped. Quentin grunted in frustration. 

Eliot came up and kissed Quentin’s mouth hard for a second and then stared into his eyes while he stoked him slowly. 

“Quentin, do you trust me?”

“What? Yes, of course. Why would you even ask that?”

Eliot nodded and continued slowly stroking him up and down. 

“I want to fuck you, Q. I know you say you don’t like it and I know you’re afraid because of your first experience, but if you’d let me I want to show you how it’s really supposed to be done. I want to make you feel good. You don’t have to say yes. If you absolutely don’t want to I’m not going to be mad, I promise. I love you.”

Quentin stared at him for a minute, studying his face. A few flashes of bad memories poured through his brain and he flinched.

“Q, we don’t have to. It was just a suggestion. I’m not mad, ok?”

“El, no. I...I love you. I want to say yes but...I’m just really scared.”

Eliot kissed him. 

“What can I do to make you comfortable with it?”

“I don’t know...I just panic when I think about it.”

“It’s ok, babe. We don’t have to-“

Quentin interrupts him. 

“No, I want to. I mean...I think I want to try....with you.”

He bit his lip. Eliot smiled at him. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I mean, really sure? Don’t say yes just because you think I want to. I’m not gonna do it if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No, I know. I’m sure.”

“So...?”

“Yes.”

Eliot kissed him and started down his neck and chest again. He put a few more little hickeys on Quentin’s belly, watching his muscles twitch. He took Quentin in his mouth and swirled his tongue around his head. Quentin cried out, wanting more. Eliot went down further and sucked on his balls while stroking him. After a few minutes he looked up at Quentin and placed a few small kisses all around his cock.

“Quentin, do you trust me? Do you trust me with your body?”

Quentin looked like he was going to explode with lust. He nodded.

“I want to hear you say it out loud.”

“Yes. I trust you.”

“You know we can stop at any time.”

Quentin nodded again. 

The lube appeared out of nowhere. Eliot slicked one finger with some and slid himself up to be closer to Quentin. He knew how Quentin could be and he wanted him to be able to look him in his eyes, make him feel safe. 

Eliot pressed a soft kiss onto Quentin’s forehead. With his left hand he stroked his hair. With his right he slid it down to massage Quentin’s opening. He jumped at the touch.

“Shh, you’re ok. I’m right here.”

He continued massaging slow circles. He could feel Quentin’s legs tensing up. 

“Just try to relax for me, ok? What can I do?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. I can’t turn my stupid brain off, I’m so so-“

Eliot did the first thing that came to mind and kissed him. Slow passionate kisses. After a few seconds he could feel Quentin relax a bit. 

“That’s it. Just breathe and focus on the feeling of my finger.”

They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Q, I’m gonna try one finger, ok? Just relax....”

He added some more lube and very slowly pushed just the tip of his index finger inside him. Quentin winced and cried out. Eliot stopped moving and kissed him. 

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?”

Quentin thought for a moment. 

“No..it just hurt a little. I’m ok. Just kiss me please.”

Eliot kissed him passionately and slowly moved the tip of his finger in and out. After awhile he pushed it in the rest of the way, causing Quentin to wince again and he stopped.

“It’s ok. I’m ok.”

He continued in and out as slow as he could. He could feel how tense Quentin’s muscle still was and he kissed and bit his ear and then worked his way down to his neck and throat. Quentin moaned. He could feel him relax around his finger and took the opportunity to begin making circles inside him.  
Quentin cried out again and gripped Eliot’s shoulders. 

“Should I stop?”

“Um, no. It just kind of burns. It feels so...weird.”

Eliot kissed him. “You’re opening up. Stretching.”

He continued stroking Quentin’s hair in a soothing manner. Quentin closed his eyes. 

“I’m gonna add another one, ok? Don’t panic.”

“Another one? Um...”

Eliot laughed. 

“You’re adorable. Yes, Q, another one. I’m not gonna be able to fit inside you after just one finger. Do you think you can handle it? I can stop...”

“No, you’re right.”

Eliot slowly pushed another finger inside and felt Quentin clench tight around him. 

“Q, you have to relax. Try not to clench up around me. It’ll make it painful for you and we don’t want that.

He leaned down and licked circles around Quentin’s left nipple. He moaned out and held his breath. 

“Don’t hold your breath. Just breathe. That’s it.” 

He returned his tongue to Quentin’s nipple and then moved to the right one. Quentin was relaxing around him now so he began circles inside him, opening him up. Quentin’s cock started leaking and this told Eliot everything was ok. 

“Don’t panic, I’m adding one more for safe measure, ok? You’re getting there but I want to be sure.”

Quentin nodded and pulled Eliot in for a kiss while he added one more finger. Quentin clenched and cried out again.

“Shh, you’re ok. It’s ok. Just breathe.”

He took his left hand and gave Quentin’s cock a few quick strokes and that seemed to do the trick. He felt him relax. 

“Talk to me, Q. How do you feel? Does it feel good?”

Quentin nodded.

“It kind of hurts, but not in a bad way I guess.”

Eliot pushed his fingers in and out, starting slow and working up to a fast pace and saw Quentin’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Does this feel good?”

Quentin couldn’t form words. Could only nod. He gripped Eliot’s cock and stroked it. 

“Do it, just do it. Please. I need you so bad.”

Eliot slowly slipped his fingers out and lubed himself up. 

“Quentin, do you trust me?”

“Yes. I love you. I trust you.”

Eliot lined himself up with Quentin and pressed himself against his opening. Circling him with the head of his cock while they kissed. Quentin impatiently tried to push himself down onto Eliot but Eliot pulled himself back. Quentin whined in frustration.

“Easy, Q. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He lined himself up again and slowly pushed the head of his cock in. Quentin gasped and cried out in pain. Eliot held still. Quentin was so damn tight. If he didn’t watch himself this would be over in 5 seconds. 

“Ok, Q, just relax. Just feel it. Feel me. Get used to it. Tell me when you’re ready for more, ok?”

Quentin rubbed his hands up and down Eliot’s sides. His heart was racing. 

“Ok. I’m ready.”

Eliot stared into his eyes, pressed their foreheads together and pushed himself in a little more. They both moaned. Quentin dug his nails into Eliot’s back. 

“Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Just breathe for me, ok?”

Quentin did and then tried to push Eliot into him deeper. 

“Easy, let me do that part. I can control the movement more so you don’t get hurt.” 

One more long and slow push and he was in all the way. Quentin was panting and moaning. He let him have a minute to get used it and then started a slow thrusting pace. He’d never seen this kind of look on Quentin’s face before. He was so caught up with lust and pleasure. The sounds coming out of him when he thrusted into him were the sexiest things he’d ever heard and it turned him on even more. 

He wrapped his hand around Quentin’s cock and found a rhythm. He angled himself and could tell he his Quentin’s prostate when his eyes rolled back and he moaned the loudest he’d ever heard him. 

“Oh my god. That...”

Eliot smiled and laughed a little. 

“See what I can do for you? You just had to trust me.”

Before Quentin could say another word Eliot thrusted again and again, hitting that spot over and over. Quentin thought he might pass out it felt so good. 

“You still with me, Q?”

“Fuck, El, I’m not gonna be able to...”

“I know baby, it’s ok. Come for me.”

Eliot pressed himself against Quentin as much as he could, creating friction between his stomach and Quentin’s cock. He held himself down tight against him and grabbed Quentin’s hips to hold him in place and gave him a few slow thrusts and then fast. Quentin’s fingers dug into his back and he knew he was about to come. He thrusted as fast as he could while keeping himself pressed tightly against Quentin’s cock. 

Quentin cried out and shook hard, his breath catching and his mind going completely blank. Time stopped for a few seconds. Eliot moaned into Quentin’s ear as he began shooting his own orgasm inside of him. 

They stilled, panting. Quentin couldn’t open his eyes or form any words. He couldn’t move. He could faintly hear Eliot talking to him. Eliot cupped his face with both hands and kissed his forehead. 

“Q, look at me. Open your eyes. You’re ok. I’m right here.”

He continued talking to him, softly soothing him down from his his earth shattering orgasm. 

He felt Eliot pull out of him slowly, inch by inch with care. He was being pulled tightly to Eliot’s chest as he held him, rubbing his back. 

“Eliot.”

“Ah, there you are. Are you ok? Talk to me.”

“I...I’m ok. Was that real? I can’t believe I’ve let all this time go by when I could have been feeling that all along.”

Eliot smiled and held him closer. Quentin was struggling to hold his eyes open. 

“It was real, baby. On the plus side, we can make up for lost time now. I’m just happy I made you feel good. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time. Rest now. Go to sleep.” 

Quentin sighed and closed his eyes and sleep pulled him under...


	2. No Fast Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Eliot woke to sunlight blinding him. He opened one eye and quickly did a spell to close all the curtains. He looked down and carefully put his arm back around Quentin who was still sound asleep curled up into his neck and pulled him closer. He didn’t want to wake him, after last night he wanted to let him have all the rest that he needed. 

He still couldn’t believe last night happened. He began replaying the memories in his head, unable to keep a smile off his face. Quentin finally allowing Eliot to make love to him. He was so nervous but Eliot had taken his time and was patient with him. Taking extra care. 

Eliot eventually dosed off for a little bit but woke to Quentin stirring around, slowly waking up. Eliot stretched and looked down to watch Quentin. His eyes blinked open and and he looked up at Eliot. Eliot smiled at him. 

“Good morning, handsome.”

“Good morning, El.”

Quentin’s was more of a mumble. He definitely wasn’t a morning person no matter how much sleep he got. Eliot pulled him closer and kissed his head.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m good. Feel like I could sleep another 10 hours.”

Eliot laughed. 

“Well I’m going to go shower, you rest a bit more and then it’s your turn.”

He got up and left Quentin to dose off while he showered.

When he came back, he dressed and climbed back into bed with Quentin and tried to wake him. He got a few grunts out of him. 

“Rise and shine babe. Go shower. Then let’s go downstairs and get some food. You must be starving. I know I am.”

Quentin rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed but winced in pain and stopped. 

Eliot grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to lay on his back. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

Quentin laid in silence for a few seconds.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. It’s fine. I’m just...sore...” 

He tried to sit up but the pain and discomfort caused him to cry out a little. Eliot sat up, looking him over. 

“Ok, that’s pretty common for the next day. Especially when you’re not used to it. Is it really bad?”

“I mean...I’m fine laying here but sitting...hurts.”

Eliot got up and went to his side. 

“Grab my hands, I’ll help you up.”

On the count of three Eliot pulled and sat Quentin up. He cried out again. Eliot crouched in front of him.

“Fuck, I hurt you, Q. I’m so sorry. This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen. I’m so sorry, I thought I was being so careful.”

“No, stop, El. You didn’t. And you were careful. You were perfect, actually. Like you said, it’s common, right? And I’m not used to it.”

“Yeah, it takes some getting used to. I figured you may feel a bit of discomfort today, but I was hoping you wouldn’t be in pain. Fuck. I’m so sorry, Q.”

“El, really. It’s fine. Stop apologizing. Plus, it’s nothing like the pain with my first time.”

“Ok, come on. You need to soak. That will help a bit. Come on, up.”

Eliot helped him stand carefully and walked him to the bathroom. He started a bath and helped Quentin undress and get into the tub to soak for awhile. Then he washed his hair for him. 

“El, I can do the rest. You don’t have to.”

“Ok, just don’t use soap...down there.”

He left and came back with towels and helped Quentin out of the tub.

“How’s the pain?”

“Um. It’s still there.”

Eliot walked him to the bed and helped him sit down and began towel drying his hair. 

“El you really don’t have to help me, it’s ok.”

“Q, I did this to you and I feel terrible. I’m taking care of you and you’re just going to have to get over it. Don’t fight me on this because you won’t win.”

Eliot took the towel back in the bathroom and Quentin slipped his boxers on carefully and laid down. Eliot returned holding two different mystery tubes. He climbed into the bed beside him and sat back on his knees and patted Quentin’s thigh. 

“Lift up.”

“What? Why?”

“Oh my god, Q. Just do it, boxers off.”

Quentin’s eyes went wide. 

“What are you going to do?”

Eliot rolled his eyes and had Quentin’s boxers off in less than a second. 

“Cream one helps with pain specifically for this situation. Cream two is an anal desensitizer, also for this very situation that will numb the area for awhile.”

“Oh, um, do I need that?”

“Yes, Q. It will help. I promise.”

“I’ve never seen you use any of that before.”

“Oh, Q. I’m not trying to sound like a slut here, but I haven’t needed to use stuff like this for a long time because I’m so used to it and it doesn’t hurt me anymore. I like to keep some on hand though.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“Now, I need you to relax and spread your legs. Don’t Quentin-out on me.” 

Quentin rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

“But...what are you gonna do?”

“You’re gonna take a deep breath and I’m going to put some of this anal pain relief cream in you.”

Quentin opened his mouth to protest but Eliot stopped him before he could get a word out. 

“Shh. Just trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, but you don’t need to do this.”

“Q, I said I was going to take care of you so just let me.”

Eliot crawled to lay beside Quentin. He could already tell he was anxious and he was going to have to try to keep him calm if he was going to do this right. He started running his fingers on his left hand through Quentin’s hair, soothing him, and squeezed some cream onto a finger on the other hand. 

“Ok, this is probably going to be uncomfortable but take a deep breath for me and try to relax.” 

Quentin did and closed his eyes. Then grabbed a fistful of Eliot’s shirt to brace himself. Eliot slowly massaged the outside of Quentin’s opening. Quentin jumped at the touch. 

“Shh, you’re fine. Just breathe.”

After a minute or two he applied a generous amount of more cream and slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside. Quentin flinched again.

“Ouch! God, ow. El, I can’t do this.”

“Hey, you’re doing just fine. I told you it would probably be uncomfortable.”

He continued pressing further in and began slow circles. Quentin grabbed his shirt harder. He could feel Quentin clench up tightly around his finger so he stopped.

“Ok, Q, you need to relax for me, ok? If you keep clenching up it’s only going to be more uncomfortable for you.”

Quentin squeezed his eyes shut but didn’t stop clenching. 

“I’m sorry, it just doesn’t feel good like it did last night so it’s hard, I can’t.”

“Well, that’s because you’re not turned on like you were last night so it’s going to feel different.”

Eliot leaned down and kissed him softly, distracting him. He knew from experience that he could control Quentin with kisses. It was his weakness. Quentin started kissing him back and Eliot could feel him relax and unclench and open up. He took this opportunity to circle inside him some more, spreading the cream. Quentin whined a little in discomfort. Eliot stopped.

“Well the good news is that I don’t feel any tears in you so that means I didn’t destroy your insides. I think you’re going to be ok, you just need to take it easy. Now hold still, I’m taking my finger out.”

Quentin groaned a little.

“Please tell me that was the only time we need to put that cream on. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“You use it as needed, babe. I’ll put it on you a few times a day for a little bit. Give it a little bit to start to work. It usually takes 5 or 10 minutes. Do you want the numbing stuff too?”

“No. I think I’m good for now.”

Eliot went into the bathroom to wash his hands and came back to help Quentin put his boxers back on. 

“I’m going to go down and make us something to eat. Stay here.”

He returned with a tray of food and sat down beside Quentin on the bed. Quentin picked at a piece of toast, eating half of it. Eliot was in the middle of taking a sip of orange juice when Quentin snatched it away from him, putting it back on the tray and grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Ok, whoa.”

Quentin was kissing him harder now, trying to unbutton Eliot’s shirt. Eliot grabbed his hands and held them still. 

“Ok, ok. Settle down. What’s happening?”

Quentin couldn’t move his hands so he used his mouth instead to nip and kiss at Eliot’s neck. 

“It stopped hurting. And I want you. Now. Fuck me. Please? I can’t stop thinking about how good it felt.”

Eliot bit his lip and kissed Quentin’s hands. 

“Shit. That’s so hot. Have I created a monster? Q, as much as I would absolutely love to ravish you and take your body again, we can’t. It’s too soon for you. You need to take it easy. I know it doesn’t hurt right now but that’s just because of the cream. If we do it you’ll just feel worse later and I can’t do that to you.” 

Quentin sighed and looked down at his hard cock under his boxers and rubbed it. Eliot reached for a piece of toast but stopped and threw the tray down on the floor. 

He pushed Quentin down and slipped his hand down his boxers and gripped him roughly. Quentin moaned loudly.

“Dammit, Q. I may not be able to fuck you right now but that doesn’t mean I can’t do other things.”

He kissed all down Quentin’s neck and chest while stroking him. When he got to his belly he slipped his shirt off quickly and went back kissing him, admiring all the little love bites he left on him last night. He pulled Quentin’s boxers down and took him in his mouth. Quentin gasped and tried to sit up to watch. Eliot reached a long arm up and pushed him back down and rubbed his chest softly.

“Lay down. No fast movements. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

He brought his mouth back to Quentin’s cock and finished him off...


End file.
